The Arch
by Quuer1189
Summary: Two young former-Assassins move to La Push with their long lost uncle and try to live a normal life. And they get imprinted. But what happens when their past comes back to kill them? Will the pack and Cullens accept them and help them? PaulxOC, LeahxOC
1. Chapter 1

**The Arch**

_Summary: Post BD. Two former-Assassins found the only, living relative they have. They moved to La Push and tried to live a normal life. But what happens when their past comes to kill them? PaulxOC, LeahxOC._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Saga!**

* * *

_**12 years ago...**_

"_RUN! GET OUT OF HERE! GO! GO! GO-!"_

_A gun shot._

"_NNNOOOOOO-!"_

_And another..._

_Two pairs of feet ran through the silent docks of a Boston night, where trouble seems to always linger. Loud footsteps were heard as well, following after the two kids running away for their lives. They felt the demons coming after them were getting closer and closer. They need to get out of there fast._

"_Over here!" the young boy shouted as he grabbed the little girl's arm and pulled themselves into a small opening between two large cargo containers. They slipped right through it easily and the men chasing after them cursed profanity._

_The boy and the girl, both fraternal twins with messy black hair, dark drown eyes, and usually a natural skin tone color, but tonight the horror they are going through made them pale. They continue to run until they found a small opening from a cargo. They crawled under it and huddled over to the far end of the corner._

_The little girl was shivering as her brother held tight to her. Both were trembling from the fear and the cold. The little girl stuttered out shakily, "...t-they killed them...they killed them..." her breath hitched. She was about to go into a panic attack. Her brother embraced her tightly, rocking her gently. For being just five-years-old they understood the whole situation. They understood the whole madness, but what they both didn't understand was why..._

_Why them?_

_A loud gun shot was heard pretty close, and the twins let out a small, tiny whine, but it was enough to give away their hiding place..._

"_They're over here!!"_

_The Cargo door opened..._

* * *

**_I. Trust Only Your Instincts_**

"This is the place?"

"That's right."

"This is La Push?"

"Yup. Says so on the GPS"

"La kill me"

"You will La like it here-"

"Okay, that La joke should only be used once in a while," I remarked.

He shrugged at me and said, "Freedom of speech."

I said nothing to that.

Hi, I'm Maxyn Howlite and the one driving is my brother, Mark Howlite; we're around 17 years old. After going through hell for almost 12 years, they finally get a break and the government helped trace any relatives back to Washington, La Push. It seems that they did have relatives. They had an uncle named Ben Carter; he was our mother's youngest brother. He's only 26 years old since he and mom were nine years apart. He works as a chemistry teacher in La Push, and he just enrolled us to his school as seniors.

Just my lovely year to start school...

We were driving on La Push Road, heading over to the neighborhood called Quileute Heights. We turned right unto that street, turned left to get to Osprey Ct. When we did, we reached a col-de-sac and in the middle of it was a large two-story house.

"That's the house, right?" my brother asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not the driver here...but yeah, I guess that's the house."

We both were nervous, and usually we don't get nervous, but we're meeting the only person, who's actually related to us. We would like to make a good impression. It's not everyday that you get to meet a long lost relative. We parked right by the curb in front of the house. We got out along with a few of our luggage and walked up to the front door to ring the doorbell.

We stopped though when we saw a note on front of the door. Mace took the note and started reading it, "_Hi Mark, Maxyn. It seems I can't cancel my work day today, but by all means make yourselves comfortable. There's two empty rooms upstairs. Please help yourselves in the kitchen as well. P.S. Don't touch my bacon_" Both of us snorted."Okay…so how do we get inside?"

"_The key's under the door mat,_"I read the words behind the note. Mark turned it over and saw it as well.

We both stepped out of the door mat and Mark bent down to get it. There was the key. He got up and unlocked the door and went inside. We looked around and the place looked so modernize and the valuables here are quite expensive. How much money he's getting just by being a Chemistry teacher?

We head upstairs with our luggage and chose our rooms. I chose the one closer to the bathroom and Mark chose the one close to the stairs. We went our separate ways. I unpacked my clothes and put them in my wardrobe. It took a while since I had to refold my clothes to make them fit into the cabinets. You see, over the years, we have collected a lot of money...and I bought a lot of expensive and tasteful clothes. I liked clothes from Nordstrom. They have the best designs of clothing.

Suddenly, I hear the door open and instinctively, I cautiously walked out of my room to see who it is. I saw my brother do the same thing, and I saw his posture relaxed.

"Oh, hey! Mark, right?" A male voice was heard as my brother nodded. I'm guessing that's our uncle.

I relaxed as well as both my brother and I went downstairs to greet him. He was tall, but an inch shorter than my brother. He looked quite young for his age. He has long hair that he puts up in a high pony tail. He was wearing a lab coat, a blue long-sleeved collared shirt, and black trousers.

"And you're Maxyn?" He asked and I nodded.

I held my hand out to him. "And you must be Mr. Carter...or should we call you uncle?" I asked.

He laughed and shook my hand. "Call me Ben," he told us. "I'd feel old if both of you call me uncle. Besides, we're only 9 years apart, I'm not that old!"

We laughed a bit, the atmosphere was quite calming. It's really nice...

"Oh, you two hungry?" he asked and held out a pizza box. "I bought pizza!"

With that, we head into the kitchen and each took a slice of pizza.

"So how was the trip?" he asked.

Mark simply answered, "It was long."

"...That's it?" He asked and I couldn't help but snicker at that.

Mark grinned at him. "Well...yeah, it took about half the day to get here."

"Oh okay," he said. "By the way, nice car...Maserati, right?"

My brother nodded. "Yup, Maserati Quattroporte. You know cars?"

"I only know the famous of cars"

"When do we start school?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Tomorrow," he said and both Mark and I groaned.

Ben gave us a look. "Awe, come on, school isn't that bad..."

"Ben...we kind of already know everything..." I said.

"Oh really?" he asked. "Okay then...In Chemistry, how do you do Absolute error?"

"Find the difference between an experimental value and the theoretical value," I simply answered. He looked at us shock.

"...That's correct...what is the Law of Conversation of Energy?"

"Energy can be converted from one form into another but cannot be created or destroyed in ordinary chemical, or physical changes," Mark answered.

"Okay smarty pants," he said getting smug as if his next question will school us. "What is...Chemistry?"

Both Mark and I answered, "The study of the composition, structure, and properties of matter and the changes they undergo."

"...Pi?"

"3.14159265-"

"Square root of Pi?"

"1.7724538- "

"Where is Finland?"

"In the Fennoscandian region of northern Europe."

"What can you catch and not throw?"

"A cold."

It was silent...before Ben said, "You know what? You're still going to school anyways. It doesn't matter how smart you are, so ha!"

We both laughed and Ben joined in.

Ben understood our situation and he knows what happened to us in all these 12 years, but he never exactly know what happened. The Agency explained to him, but Ben needed only what he needed to know. He did not need to know what exactly happened to us. The Agency told us that Ben only wanted us. He missed us, and that was quite touching.

After 30 minutes, Ben had to get going, and as for me I cleaned up the kitchen while my lazy ass brother went to the living room and watched TV. After I was done, I saw him sleeping on the couch. It annoyed me to hell.

I went back to the kitchen and grabbed a knife from the drawer. I looked at Mark's sleepy face, aiming then I flung the knife at him...

...As I expected, he caught it between two of his fingers. He opened his eyes drowsily and asked, "Why are you trying to kill me?"

"You're being too lazy," I said. "Let's go to the beach."

"Now?" I nodded. "How about later on this afternoon? I'm feeling a bit tired, and besides, I drove here all the way from Seattle."

"Fine. Fine." I said and he threw the knife back at me and I caught it easily. I put it back in the drawer and head upstairs, leaving my brother alone for a while.

But once I head upstairs I saw a photo of Ben as a preteen...with my parents and my brother and I when we were 4 years old...

I gawked at the picture as I lifted it up, examining the beauty of it. We looked so happy...

And _they_ had to take it away...

**"_Mark, Max, we're going to New York for a family vacation, isn't that great?"_**

**"_New York? Where in New York?"_**

**"_Boston, dear"_**

**"_Boston? What's Boston?"_**

I put the picture frame down and went back to my room—Instincts telling me to forget and so I lock away all those painful, yet cherished memories...

And as a former-Assassin, it was hard to ignore such instincts.

* * *

**La Gasp!**

**Assassin?!**

**What happened?**

**Please review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

HI! I'm back! Thank you for the reviews~!

Max: Hurry up and start the chapter already

Mark: You made us wait too long

Me: You two are such bossy twins!

Max/Mark: Oh well...

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

**II. Cut All Relationships**

"...Mark? ...Mark... Mark!" Damn he's deadly asleep.

"MARK!" ...Definitely, deadly asleep.

I pushed him off the couch and he landed on the floor, unmoving.

...Was the pizza poisoned?

Thankfully, he moved. He slowly sat up and opened his eyes halfway. He looked at me and asked, "Max...why did you ruin my perfectly good sleep?"

"It's 4:00 P.M. Let's go to the beach..."

"...It's cold outside"

"Sissy"

"No...sleepy..." He was about to lie back down so I grabbed a pillow and whacked him hard. He slammed back to the ground hard, head first.

...I ran.

"MAAAXX!"

My brother chased me for a while all over the house, until I ran to my room and locked it. He pounded on my door.

"What hell was that!?"

"JUST GO CHANGE!" I yelled and after a while, I hear him yell, "This isn't over!!!" And went into his own room.

I went and change to a more warming clothing material, not that the cold bother me much but it would be strange to see some one just wearing t-shirt and pajamas.

I was wearing a black top underneath wide ribbing textures, elongated cuffs and ruffle-trimmed neckline of a fitted, double-breasted cardigan finished with more ruffles—vertically styled and in a finer knit— near the hem. Made of cotton and cashmere. I matched that with stretch jeans and boots with two buckles and color of cognac.

Over the years as a profession of being an Assassin, we earn money a lot of money and that offered us many expensive things to buy. Most of the agents set up their own private bank accounts that the Eta would never know.

Eta was the name of the organization that we work for...or forced to work for.

"Are you ready yet, Max?" I heard my brother shouting form the other side of the door. "We gotta go!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" and with that I opened the door, and found my brother wearing those expensive clothes as well.

"Leather jacket? What are you? A drug dealer?"

"Hey, this jacket is cool. And what about that cardigan? Cashmere? And those ruffles? It's a little showy, don't you think?"

"Oh shut up, and let's go to the beach."

We went downstairs and before heading out we left a note for Ben that we were going to the beach. We got into my brother's car and drove off. It didn't take long for us to get there. It was at least only fifteen minutes due to Mark's driving of high speeds.

When we got there, we already saw kids around our age playing and running around. I noticed how both Mark and I stood out from them. They were dark russet, copper skin, but we were lighter and paler. Moreover, it didn't help our situation when we were wearing high-class clothing. I'm sure anyone would notice that.

My brother and I sat on the boulders and watched the tide ebb and flow.

"It's been a while since it had been this peaceful, huh, Mark?"

"It has..."

We were always going to places like this when we stalk our prey, but this time... this time we don't have to kill.

Now and then, we would feel some one watching us. Of course, we both already knew that it were those teenagers that kept glancing at us. I could sense their curiosity.

I looked at the corner of my eyes and I saw a couple of boys heading this way.

"Mark..."

"I know..." He said as he got up and sat to my left, where the boys are coming, blocking me from them. I looked at Mark and watched him glare at the boys as he put his arm around my shoulders. That stopped them from coming any further as I watch Mark continue to glare at them dangerously with hate, giving them warnings to stay away from me.

I saw the boys walk away. I sighed. "I was hoping they would come anyway...that would give us some fight to start..."

"You know, it's not like that in the movies about High School"

"You're right, people are much more of a sissy...lately, they are interested in drugs than in romance"

"Life is not a romance"

"...I know...Life is only an existence"

The teenagers on the beach left us alone for a long time as Mark and I watch the sun starting to set.

"Well, well," Mark spoke. "It seems girls are more braver than boys..."

With that said, I look to his left and saw a group of girls coming over to us, giggling and laughing.

"You're the star here," I told my brother.

"Any way for you to help me?"

"Nope. I think you handle it yourself just fine."

"What happened to Give and Take?"

"I thought it were older siblings taking care of little siblings, not the other way around."

"You are ungrateful."

The girls finally arrived, smiling and trying to be nice. I really don't like people trying to but in though.

"Hi! You two are new here? You are Mr. Carter's nephew and niece?" One of the girls asked in this high pitched voice, which I find annoying.

"Yes we are," My brother answered. Damn it, why did he have to answer?

Another stupid girl piped in, "Well...you two don't look related."

"We're albino," both Mark and I answered and the girls were amused.

"So you two are twins?" the third girl asked. "I'm sorry, we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Amy, this is Karen, and that is Zoe. What are your names?"

"We're leaving," I told them, catching them off guard as I got up and headed to my brother's car.

My brother also stood up, bowing his head to the girls. "Have a good night, ladies" With that he followed after me as we leave the girls behind.

"Always a gentleman," I said once he caught to me.

"Always a joy killer"

"I find it disgusting once you go and use your charms on the female race, then hurting them in the end."

It was silent between us, before he answered. "We are supposed to cut ties, right?"

"...But not between us?"

"No...never between us, Max. Even though we were supposed to."

"Screw it."

When the car was in our view, we saw the same group of boys gather around it, admiring the beauty of the Maserati.

Mark was not amused. "HEY!" He shouted, scaring the boys. He glared at them and before they would say anything, we were already getting in the car, ignoring their presence.

Mark turned the ignition on and quickly maneuvered his car to back up and drive the hell away from here.

"Annoying kids..."

"Remember, Mark, we're kids as well"

"No... we're not like those brats...we'll never be like them" He said, his eyes focused on the road. "Because we cut all ties...all relationships... there will be nothing that will relate us to anyone."

And with that, we drove him in silence. We got home to see our uncle panicking and asking us where we went. Apparently, he missed the note we left for him. After looking at it, he shrugged and went to cook bacon...

In the meanwhile, we prepared for school tomorrow...

I wonder how they will react.

* * *

Yes, they are going to school tomorrow!

I wonder how Paul would react

And I think I'll have Mark and Leah meet in some store or something...

Anyways, Please review!


End file.
